


A Type of Punishment

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Drugs, F/M, Incest Play, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: After failing to wake up dry, Lucy spends the day diapered as part of her punishment from James.





	A Type of Punishment

When Lucy wakes up, cold and wet, she immediately realizes that she’s failed her challenge from the night before. This isn’t a big surprise to her, considering how impossible a goal James set for her, but still, now she knows another punishment lies in store for her, and she wonders what he will have in mind for this. With how cold and gross it is, she squirms, nudging him to wake him up and get this part over with.

James stirs from his sleep, and he quickly goes to check her for accidents, already knowing what he will find. Her crotch is squishy when he grabs at it, and he scolds her, saying, “You woke up a wet wittle mousey, didn’t you? I told you to hold it until morning.” As he’s feeling her, he finds his hand grows wet, as her clothes are not fully able to contain the liquid, with some of her pee leaking out. Her pajamas have a considerable wet patch on them now, and he sighs, shaking his head.

He gets up and grabs the video camera, turning it on as he orders her to march to the bathroom to begin her punishment. Once in the bathroom, he films her as he says, “Now, strip down, and tell us about how you got where you are now.”

Blushing, Lucy does as she is told, using her cutesy voice to tell the story as she strips all the way down to her thick panties, stained a very noticeable yellow. “Last night, big bwother got me all dwessed up for bed and told me to sleep without having an accident, but I couldn’t make it, and I wet the bed.”

“And now you’re a big mess, and we have to clean that up,” he says, setting the camera down on the counter, leaving it running as he approaches her, yanking down her panties and picking her up, placing her in the bathtub. He gives her a quick bath, and as he scrubs her down, he makes sure to pay special attention to all of her more sensitive areas so that, by the time her bath is over, she is already mildly turned on.

He then dries her off and carries her back to the bedroom, telling her, “If you’re going to keep wetting yourself like a baby, then I might as well treat you like one, right?”

Lucy tries to protest, but she is cut off by him fitting her with what appears to be a cross between a pacifier and a gag, strapping it to her head so that it stays in place. It isn’t long before he has her dressed up again, but this time in an actual diaper with a floral pattern, a small lavender dress that is short enough to expose said diaper, with matching ankle socks that have lace around the top. She looks every bit like the little girl James always treats her like, and she knows her “big brother” must be loving every second of it, and must have been waiting for the chance to try this.

He picks her up and carries her to the kitchen, revealing just how much he’s planned for this when he shows her a barstool that he’s modified to serve as a high chair for her. He locks her into her, her arms pinned at her side, leaving her to sit and watch while he cooks breakfast for her. Once he’s finished, he brings over scrambled eggs and oatmeal, removing the pacifier to that he can feed it to her directly. She eats happily before drinking plenty of juice that he’s fixed for her, unaware that he’s spiked it with a strong diuretic and a mild muscle relaxer.

He is still recording her when he sits on her on her feet in the living room, but the muscle relaxer causes her to take a spill as soon as she tries to take a step, and she blushes as the camera catches her falling on her diapered bottom. She attempts a few more steps with the same results, finally settling on crawling to get around, as James entertains her with childish toys and games, fit for a toddler.

She enjoys this quite a bit, but then, after a bit of time has passed, she suddenly stands up, trying to grab at her crotch through the thick diaper, squirming as she announces, “Big bwother, I gotta go potty!”

“Alright, little sister,” he replies, but he leaves the room without helping her up to follow him. When he returns, he has an oversized training potty, modeled after a cartoon cat princess or something, and Lucy blushes as he realizes what he intends for her with this.

“I want to use the big girl potty!” she protests.

“I don’t think you’re ready for that yet. If you don’t want to use this potty, then you can just wet your diaper,” he replies, and she isn’t sure what to do. She wants to prove that she won’t wet herself like a child, but she also wants to convince him that she is big enough to use the actual toilet, not the training potty.

In the end, she does not get to make the decision for herself at all. Due to the drugs she consumed with her breakfast, she has less time than she realizes, and her sphincter is not able to hold out against her indecision. Suddenly, she loses complete control, and James is able to catch the exact moment on camera. She wets herself, but does not soak through her clothes like she’s used to; instead, she feels the warmth trapped around her girlhood, and the dress is so short that anyone would be able to see how her diaper swells, filling with her pee.

“Oh nooo,” she wails, mortified that he’s filming it, that the moment of her first (adult) diaper soaking is immortalized. But what comes next is sure to be even more humiliating, and she knows that James won’t hesitate to film that as well.

As expected, he changes her in view of the camera, teasing her as he does. “See, I knew you needed to be padded up,” he says, as he untapes it and wipes her clean. “If you were ready to use your potty, you wouldn’t have made such a mess, but it’s okay, because you’ve got your big brother to change you, until you’re ready to be potty trained.”

He takes his time with changing her, drawing out his teasing as much as possible, before he gets her taped up in a fresh diaper, and asks her if she’s getting hungry again. When Lucy agrees, he decides to get their lunch prepared, this time spiking her drink with something different. He gives her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and cuts it into small pieces, letting her feed herself that way, but her drink is put in a large sippy cup.

Lucy finishes every bit of her food, and James makes sure that she drinks every drop of her juice before he will let her up from the chair. By that time, her drug has finally begun to kick in, and she grows sleepier and sleepier. He picks her up while she begins drifting off, but she remains awake while he carries her first to her bedroom to change her into footie pajamas, a simple purple pair, then into the living room, sitting in the recliner and rocking her in his arms while giving her a bottle of warm milk. The bottle is a nippled baby bottle, but Lucy is too sleepy to protest this, and drinks it until she has fallen asleep.

James puts her to bed, putting a giant teddy bear between her arms, and she cuddles it in her sleep. He leaves the camera running in the bedroom before he goes off to do something else while he waits for her to wake up.

~X~

Lucy is squirming in her sleep before long, her drinks with lunch beginning to catch up with her. Her dreams reflect this, and she dreams of herself as about half of her height, wearing a kindergarten uniform that she must have seen on an anime James showed her before. She is running through a school resembling the one that kindergartner character attended, but each hallway turns into another identical one, and no matter where she searches, she seems to be completely trapped in an endless maze.

She has her hand pressed to her crotch, trying to keep herself dry as she races against her bursting bladder. “I have to pee!” she cries. “So bad, so bad, I’m not gonna make it!” And it really does seem that that will be the case, as she struggles to find the bathroom in what feels like hundreds of identical hallways.

“Help me,” she wails, “help me, I have to pee!” There is no response to her pleas for help, and no one else around, and she considers giving up the fight completely. It is just as she decides that wetting herself might be her only option and the only way to stop the pain of her full bladder that she sees it- a sign with a pink figure of a woman. She’s saved!

Lucy gleefully opens the door to the bathroom, heading to the toilet, and just as she is about to reach it, she is suddenly yanked back by hands grabbing her from under her arms. She realizes that it must be James holding her back, and she cries out, “Let me go! Before I have an accident!”

But when James lifts her up, he does not set her down on the toilet, and instead begins lowering towards his cock. The James she knows in the waking world is rather well-endowed, but the James holding her now is so large that the real world James looks small in comparison. This terrifies Lucy, who cries out, “No, no! Big bwother’s big thingy will rip me apart!”

James does not listen to her at all, and continues to lower her down, until he pushes himself inside of her, and she screams out, which he again ignores. He wastes no time in pounding her, his thrusts so hard and fast that her tiny twatty can hardly handle it. He strikes her bladder with an intensity that she’s never known, something that the real James would never be able to match. Her bladder swells and swells as she fights against wetting herself, until it looks like an overfilled balloon, extending from her stomach, growing impossibly large until she knows that it will burst if she doesn’t let go. Fortunately her body does not leave her much choice, and the stored up urine explodes out of her, with the force of a garden hose, soaking her and James and the floor beneath them.

Of course, in the real world, there is nothing so dramatic. The camera does catch the moment when she spreads her legs, and her diaper begins to swell with the sudden release of her bladder. A moment later, she wakes up, her soaked diaper still warm, and she squirms uncomfortably. This is the second time she’s woken up soaked today, but this time, the bed and her pajamas are left clean as the diaper is able to contain everything.

She gets out of bed, still struggling a bit to walk, though most of the muscle relaxer has worn off by now. Holding the large bear in front of her, as if trying to hide behind it, she toddles through the apartment, looking for James so that he can help her out. Eventually, she finds him playing video games, and stands there, watching him for a moment before he asks, “Do you need anything, Lucy?”

She mumbles, pressing her face against the bear’s head, but James cannot hear her. He tells her as such, but it takes a few more tries before she is able to clearly and audibly tell him, “I need a diaper change.”

Giving her a warm smile, he says, “Oh, yeah? Then let me take care of that for you.”

This time, when he strips her down to change her, he takes his time with cleaning her up, being incredibly thorough around her girlhood, until it is clear that he isn’t just cleaning her up, but that he’s trying to tease her. She can’t say that her dream didn’t leave her a little bit aroused as well, and his hands only increase that, until she wants him just as badly as he wants her. Lucy squirms under his touch, remembering that he hasn’t properly fucked her since their outing the day before.

“Big bwother?” she asks. “Can you pwease fill me up? Can you stuff your thingie in your baby sister’s baby kitty, and fill my tummy up with your boy milk?” She makes an effort to beg him as childishly as she can, knowing that he can rarely resist her when she does so.

And, just as she had hoped, his face softens and he says, “Of course I can, little one.” With her still laying back in the changing position, all he has to do is free his erection, pushing inside of her quickly. Lucy cries out, both from the sudden fullness and from pleasure, and it isn’t long until James is thrusting into her at a decent pace, though it is nowhere near as fierce as the fucking she got in her dream. Of course, considering how intense that was, she has no complaints about the real life version.

It doesn’t take long for him to get her to climax, not with how pent up she was, and it isn’t long after she comes that he joins her, triggering another orgasm in her, when she feels his seed shooting inside of her. For some time after that, the two of them rest in that position, Lucy enjoying the afterglow and the feeling of her big brother’s seed soaking into her womb, but then, despite having just wet the bed, another wave of desperation comes over her.

The drug she unknowingly took is still in effect, and she is so quickly overcome with another need to pee, that when she expresses this desperation to James, and he reminds her that she has to use the training potty, she does not decline that offer this time. He films her as she sits on it and releases the contents of her bladder, and the relief is so pleasant that she can’t bring herself to care.

Still, he reminds her that her day of punishment isn’t over, so once she’s finished using the potty, he has her lay back down so he can put her in a fresh diaper, and then back into her pajamas. They decide to spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games together, with Lucy nestled in James’ lap while they play.

She has grown so used to this new role today that she barely even notices when she has to pee in the middle of a game later, and wets her diaper without realizing it. James, however, does notice, as he can feel a slight warmth on his lap as her diaper swells, and he can faintly smell the pee.

Pausing the game, he asks, “Do you need a diaper change?”

“Nuh uh,” she replies, unpausing the game so she can continue. However, James just pauses it again and gives her crotch a squeeze, and when they both feel the squish, she blushes, looking away and realizing that she’s caught.

~X~

After he gets her changed again, they resume their game for a while until they decide that, since it’s getting late, it’s time for dinner. James orders a pizza for them, which he lets her eat by herself. After dinner, the two of them take a bath together, with James dressing her in a fresh diaper and clean pajamas for bed. 

In the back of her mind, Lucy wonders how many they’ve gone through and how many are left, starting to wonder about the fun they could have tomorrow, when James snaps her back to reality, reminding her, “Tomorrow, you go back to being a short adult with college classes, not just my little sister.”

Lucy wonders how she’s supposed to adjust back to that so quickly.


End file.
